


Love Song

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Love, M/M, Playlist, Rare Pairings, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk mengikat janji pernikahan.





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Harusnya saya ngerjain makalah ama revisi jurnal. Tapi playlist memaksa buat nulis ginian. 
> 
> Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, _enjoy the story!_

[夢ならばどれほどよかったでしょう… ]*

 

**.**

 

Berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai, menurut Suna pribadi, rasanya seperti berbaring di kasur dikeliingi bantal empuk. Atau seperti memakan arumanis. Atau melayang dikelilingi awan berbentuk kapas.

 

Apapun itu, intinya tetap sama—rasanya nyaman. Menenangkan hati. Berpotensi membuat gula darahmu naik ketika orang yang kau sukai bertingkah lucu.

 

(seraya memejamkan mata, Suna menikmati belaian angin musim semi di pipinya)

 

Wajahnya saat tersenyum. Wajahnya saat menangis (tanpa disangka). Wajahnya saat tertawa lepas. Wajahnya saat berterimakasih padamu, senyum bahagia terkulum di bibir, dan pipi dihiasi semburat merah transparan—

 

**.**

_“Terima kasih sudah datang, Suna.”_  
  


_“—ah, ya.” Suna memalingkan pandangan. Dibalut kimono hitam pernikahan, mantan kaptennya saat SMA ini tampak lebih menarik hati. Suna harus mencubit lengannya sendiri di belakang punggung untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Batuk-batuk sebentar, lalu, “Hari ini cerah ya, Kita-san.”_

_Pada musim semi Suna yang keduapuluh lima, ‘Kita-san’-nya tersayang tersenyum lebar di bawah pohon sakura._

_Masih mencubit lengannya di balik punggung, Suna tersenyum simpul._

 

_Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk mengikat janji pernikahan._

 

**.**

 

(ketika Suna membuka mata, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi meraih perasaan nyaman itu.

 

Tidak ketika sosok yang ia sukai berdiri di altar, _di sebelahnya_ , dan ia hanya bisa berdiam melihatnya mengkat sumpah setia dengan _orang lain._

Dan perlahan tetapi pasti, Suna merasa arumanis yang selama ini ia genggam meleleh. Rasa manis di lidah menghilang, digantikan kepahitan yang memaksa air mata ikut meleleh menuruni pipinya—)

 

**.**

 

_Pada cinta pertamanya yang tak lagi ada dalam jangkauan tangannya, Suna tersenyum lebar dan berucap tulus,_

_“Semoga **kau** selalu berbahagia, Kita-san.”_

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia berhasil membuat Kita-san tersenyum senang._

 

**.**

 

[さよなら, 私の好きな人]**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Lemon (c) Kenshi Yonezu  
> \- Kakushigoto (c) Mafumafu
> 
> * _If this were a dream, I wonder how grateful I'd be..._ \- Lemon  
>  ** _Goodbye, the person I like_ \- Kakushigoto
> 
> **attention!!**  
>  \- tag menyesatkan  
> \- kerusakan, baik secara materiil maupun non-materiil, tidak ditanggung oleh penulis /kabur


End file.
